classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Named
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Getting the Pso'Xja Pass *Go to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux in the Infirmary. *Go to Lower Jeuno and talk to Ghebi Damomohe at (I-7). *Go to one of the uncapped Pso'Xja towers to farm chips, as for the later Chips quest. For this mission, each player only needs one, it doesn't matter which color (Gray Chip, Carmine Chip, Cyan Chip). *Head back to Jeuno and trade your chip to Ghebi Damomohe in exchange for 500 Gil and a Pso'Xja Pass (key item). Diabolos *Gear up for a level 40 BCNM, and enter the tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. *You will need sneak and invis through some of the areas and not through others. *In this Pso'Xja tower, there are shimmering walls of different color. Every time you enter one you zone and all your buffs wear off. *The order of walls you want is red, black(purple looking), red, black(purple looking). *After the last black zone, sneak up and ride the elevator down. There is a gate to the left, which your pass will open, and you will enter The Shrouded Maw where you will fight Diabolos. Sometimes at the last corner are sight-aggro Bombs. *You start on a platform above and once someone jumps, everyone else is dragged down, and the battle begins. *The battlefield consists of 25 floor squares which may be removed by Diabolos during the fight. If you fall or are on a square that is removed, you will be eaten alive by about 8 waiting and hungry Diremite Assaulters. *You can see which tiles will disappear before you drop into the arena. The tiles which will disappear have a thicker outline. :*If some of the corners aren't going to drop, the tank should pull Diabolos into one of the corners. With Diabolos in one corner, the three tiles in the opposite corner are outside the AoE of Nightmare, so a mage can stand there and wake people up if necessary. *The tiles will light up momentarily before they disappear. *The party will land in the center of the arena and Diabolos will be in front of you. Initial battle positions: :D''' - Diabolos :'''P - where party lands O O D''' O O O O O O O O O '''P O O O O O O O O O O O O *Choose tiles to stand on that won't drop, preferably with the mages outside Nightmare range. If you just want to go with tiles that will never drop in any layout, here's where to stand during battle: :X''' - Tiles that may drop :'''O - Tiles that will not drop X X D''' X X '''O X X O O - Melee on "OO" to the right or on "D" where Diabolos stands X X X X X X O''' X X X X X '''O O X - Mages on "OO" *Pull Diabolos to the 2nd row down onto the tiles marked as "OO". Mages should be stand on the "OO" tiles on the bottom row. *Diabolos' TP attacks: :*'Nightmare': Inflicts anyone on the floor with Sleep and 21HP/tick Bio. Damage will not wake you up from Nightmare, only Cure and Benediction. (Benediction will also remove the Bio effect, which otherwise must be erased.) Nightmare can and should be interrupted with Stun, Head Butt or stun weaponskills such as Smash Axe. NOTE: 'Weapon Bash will NOT stun Nightmare! The Bard song Fowl Aubade, combined with Barsleepra, is pretty effective for helping people to wake up fast from Nightmare. :*'Camisado: Single-target physical damage and knockback. Stand with your back to the wall so that this doesn't knock you into the pit below. :*'Noctoshield': Gives Diabolos the effect of Phalanx (Dispel or Magic Finale). :*'Ultimate Terror': AOE Absorb-All. Drains multiple attributes. Not too bad on its own, but it interferes with Dispelling Noctoshield and Erasing Nightmare Bio. Absorbed by Utsusemi. :Diabolos also casts various Dark elemental spells: Sleepga, Sleep II, Bio II, Drain, Aspir, Blindga, and Dispelga. Finishing the Mission *After you defeat Diabolos, head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux (G-10) to complete the mission. ---- Additional Notes *Dealing with Nightmare is the key to this mission. If you are using weapon skills to stun Nightmare, the stunners should bring Icarus Wings so that they don't have to build TP first. If you're using a DRK for stun, that is their primary role, damage dealing is a secondary concern. It is very highly recommended to have at least two stunners (DRK or BLU), as Diabolos can use Nightmare twice or more in a short time. ** It's been reported that Blue Mage with capped Blue Magic skill has a high rate (but not 100%) of stunning Diabolos with Head Butt. The advantage over Stun is the low MP cost, 10 second recast, and the added bonus of doing damage. *Poison Potions won't keep players safe from Nightmare's Sleep effect, but they will guard against Sleepga, so at least the stunners should drink them. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Prishe has been taken to Doctor Monberaux's clinic! What ails her fragile body and what, if anything, can save her!? Category:Chains of Promathia Missions